Given the growing popularity of mobile computing devices configured to present electronic books or other digital content, device providers or content providers may seek new sources of content presentable on mobile computing devices. To satisfy customer demand for content, content providers have created direct publishing or self-publishing models that enable authors or publishers to submit content such as an electronic book for publication. The submitted content may be made available for purchase by customers and available for download to a mobile computing device. The submitted content may be reviewed to determine whether it is suitable for publication. In some cases, the review of submitted content may consume a substantial amount of time and resources.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.